


Two Weeks Notice

by unoriginal_liz



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginal_liz/pseuds/unoriginal_liz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's like Marti and her mom are like those people on the news, who keep asking each other, "Can you hear me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble challenge.

Her mom is ten minutes late. This has a knock-on effect - putting Nora twenty minutes behind schedule instead of the usual ten. So her mom and Nora only exchange brief hellos at the door, and Marti gets handed over quickly. She pretends she's a top secret weapon and her mom and Nora are spies, and that -

"Have a great time!" is code for "Don't drop your guard - enemy agents are everywhere."

It's cool. It's even better when she pretends they're being followed - but her mom has nerves of steel, and she keeps it at a safe speed.

It's less fun when they get to the restaurant, and they order, and her mom starts talking about school and Marti's feud with Abigail Jacobs. Two weeks ago, it would've been fine, but - 

"It's okay, we're friends now," Marti has to explain.

"Oh." Her mom closes her mouth in the middle of a sentence. She looks confused. "How did that happen? A week ago, you were throwing paint at each other."

"Two weeks ago," Marti stresses. A lot can happen in two weeks. Sometimes, it's like she and her mom are like those people on the news, who keep asking each other, "Can you hear me?"

"Well. That's great. It's nice that you're friends," her mom says, and Marti can see her casting around for something else to talk about.

Sometimes it's hard to squeeze two weeks into a couple of hours.

Marti manages it this time by pretending that the man at the next table has recording equipment, and she and her mom have to maintain a normal conversation the whole time, or their cover will be blown.


End file.
